


My Writing Guidelines

by Smorgle (DeprestAFconnoisseur64)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Foot Fetish, Guides, Hallucinogens, Hypnotism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shoe Kink, Socks, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/Smorgle
Summary: Here are my guidelines for how I write my NSFW fics. It's important that you view this if you want to request a story.Expect this to be updated often.





	My Writing Guidelines

Greetings. I am, DeprestAFconnoisseur64, Smorgle is my side-account for writing kinky fetish stories. Expect this list to be updated from time to time.

~ FETISHES/KINKS I WILL WRITE FOR:  
\- Feet  
\- BDSM  
\- Orgasm Delay/Denial  
\- Degradation/Humiliation  
\- Spanking/Bastinado  
\- Hypnosis  
\- Dress shoes/socks  
\- Stench (stinky feet, armpits, etc.)  
\- Tripping Balls, to put it bluntly - being under the influence of hallucinogenic drugs (I don't CONDONE it though)  
\- You will have to ask me if you want to do tickling (I'm not _that_ comfortable writing with this fetish)  
  
I WILL NOT WRITE:  
\- Blood Kink (I'm squeamish)   
\- Pedophilia (disgusting and I was lowkey harassed by a pedophile once, wasn't pretty)  
\- Ships I'm Not Comfortable With (I've seen shit like this waaaaaay too many times...)  
~~~~  
CHARACTERS I WRITE FOR:   
\- Edward Scissorhands - Edward himself and any character from the movie, aside from Kevin and Kim  
\- Billy Butcherson from Hocus Pocus  
\- The Spine from Steam Powered Giraffe  
\- Certain Pokemon Characters, I'll tell you the specifics of who I wanna write for  
\- Any YouTuber I find attractive   
\- I insert myself into stories often  
~~~~  
MY OCs:  
\- Edgar: Based off of some Edward Scissorhands / Us (2019) crossover fan-art. Basically an evil tickle demon version of Edward. He's very crafty, loves Edward very much, and he views Edward as a younger brother. Edgar loves roughhousing and tickling and spending some "sibling bonding" time with Edward... though there are times where he can get carried away.  
\- Ella Cumminghands: Basically a hot female version of Edward, based on a porn flick of a similar name. She's a sex robot who had to be abandoned due to her faulty programming.  
Ellesta: Based on an Edward cosplay with pink hair. She's an alien queen who's always looking for a human pet to add to her collection~.  
\- Wilbur: Based off of a YouTube skit by MaxMoeFoe. Wilbur is basically a chubby, shyer, and chiller version of Edward. He views Edward as an older brother; he loves Edward so very much, to the point where it can get creepy.  
~~~~  
Here are some guidelines for my writing if you want to request a fic:  
\- I will write for any fetish I'm comfortable with.  
\- I will not write a fanfic if you want me to write a ship I'm not comfortable with.  
\- I only write for human/humanoid characters. No anthro characters.  
\- I write for Edward Scissorhands, just make sure you headcanon him as actually knowing what sex is in the story. And don't take advantage of his innocence, that just borders on pedophilia.  
~~~~  
My Tumblr is Negative-Emotional-Aura, my Insta is im.a.doodlebug, and my Discord is Doodlebugs Aren't Forever #1989. Reach out to me to request a fic and if it has my seal of approval, I'll have it out as soon as I can.


End file.
